In general, it is preferred that various gas flow streams be filtered, by passage through a filter element including gas permeable filter media. For example, the combustion air directed into an internal combustion engine is generally directed through an air cleaner including a filter element, before the air is directed into the engine air intake. Other examples of air flow filtration include filtration of air flow into compressors and filtration of air flow into gas turbines. In addition, gas or air flow in industrial environments generally needs to be purified by filtration, for example by passage through dust collectors or other air cleaner arrangements, before it is recirculated or vented to the atmosphere.
In general, the air filtration or air cleaner systems for such uses include one or more replaceable air filter elements therein. After a new air filter element is installed, the air cleaner air filtration system is placed on-line and is operated by directing air flow to be filtered through the filter media of the filter element, with deposition on the filter element of particulate material carried in the air stream. In time, increasing deposition of particulate material on the filter element leads to an increased restriction to air flow through the system, until an operating maximum, or system service point, is reached, at which time the air cleaner system is taken off-line, and the air filter element is removed and is either refurbished or is replaced by a new filter element.
In many instances, the air filter elements are constructed to be provided as replacement parts. Thus, recommended servicing for the equipment using an air cleaner involves periodic replacement of the air filter element. The used air filter elements are managed through various waste material discard programs.
Issues of concern with respect to the management of the air filter element design construction include at least the following:
1. Size;
2. Cost and ease of manufacture;
3. Quality of seal between the element and the air cleaner;
4. Quality of seal between end caps of the filter element, and the filter media; and,
5. Ease of installation and removal.
In general, improvements in air filter element design and manufacture are continual issues. Systems which offer improvements with respect to one or more of the above factors, can provide significant advantage.